The insanity known as Double Dating
by Brooky Kryshana
Summary: Roy goes on a date with Riza, only to find out that Jean Havoc tricked him in to going on a double date with Edward and Winry.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir?"

"What do you want, Jean?" Roy grumbled, papers flying all around him as he rapidly signed them and threw them in to the out-box. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You wouldn't be busy if you didn't procrastinate." 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc said with a smile, cigarette moving to one side of his mouth to the other.

"If you want to lecture me on my work habits, the door is right there." Roy said, taking a frantic peek at the clock while pointing at the door with his free hand. "Lt. Hawkeye lectures me every day; I don't want to hear it from you too."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed from the ' Things that give Riza a headache' list on the notice board." Jean said. "Did you know that you and your procrastination is at the top?"

"Goddamnit Jean, what do you want?" Roy yelled, slamming his hands on the desk and looking up at the blue-eyed man. "I might have to incinerate you if you don't' get to the point." He opened the top right-hand drawer slowly and rather menacingly, revealing his white ignition gloves. Jean stood up straight, realizing that he should either get on with whatever he had to say or face the Colonel's fiery wrath.

" I had a dinner and a play planned out for my girlfriends and I, but she couldn't make it." He said. He rustled through his pockets for the tickets. When the man found them, he put them on the desk. " I thought you might like to go with Lt. Hawkeye."

Roy picked up the tickets, reading the information on it. " 'Romeo and Juliet, the classic love story.'" He looked up at Havoc and said with disbelief in his voice. " You cant' be serious!"

Jean shrugged,saying " You don't have to go if you don't want to. The dinner is tomorrow at 8:00 pm at Ruber's Aeurgoan cuisine under the name Havoc. Enjoy."He left the room to eat lunch with Breda, Kain and Falman. Roy sat back down and continued sighning, wondering in the back of his mind exactly how he would ask Riza to go with him.

**Author's notes:**

Okay, so this is the first bit. It's a little short, but I hope you like it enough to want to read the rest, which will be put up as soon as I can type it.


	2. Chapter 2

When their lunch hour was over, the four men wandered back in to the room. Roy stood, his paperwork finished and sent to Central. He walked to the door and looked out in to the hallway.

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asked when he pulled his head back in.

"In the restroom, sir," Warrant officer Falman said.

"How do you know that?" Roy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's fairly obvious where she is when her damn dog is sitting outside the ladies room."

2nd lieutenant Breda grimaced. He began muttering about the evils of dogs, and how a

dog really shouldn't be allowed to wander Easter HQ.

"I see," ("said the blind man", said Falman) Roy left the room," I need some water."

"Go get 'er, tiger!" Jean yelled.

"What?" asked Master sergeant Fuery. "Get who?"

"Fuery, Fuery , Fuery," Falman grinned playfully. He whacked the younger man lightly on the head. "We told you the plan yesterday, did you forget or something?"

" Oh yeah…."

**Author's thoughts**

All I have to say here is: Sorry it took so long to upload. THere is no excuse for making you guys wait two months. My bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's not out yet," Roy thought, passing Black Hayate, who gave a happy yip. "If I go in the men's, I might not hear her come out. If I stay out here I might- no, will- look desperate. Oh god…"

The door opened and Riza stepped out. She looked surprised for a moment, and then regained her usual cool composure. She saluted with a "Sir!"

"Lieutenant," He replied with a nod. "Shall we go?

"Go where, sir?"

"For a walk, of course," Roy turned away from Riza and walked down the hall in the direction he was going in before. Riza stood for a moment, then caught up and walked beside him, with Black Hayate following less than half a step behind her.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked as they left the building.

"We'll take a short walk through town," the colonel said. "Make sure nobody is trying to kill anyone. Eventually we'll make it back so Falman and Fuery can load me with more work, among other things." He paused." Why? Do you want to go back?"

"No," Riza replied. "I'm fine."

A few more awkward, silence filled minutes passed. They passed by the flower shop, and Roy wondered what kind of flowers Riza liked, or if she liked them at all. He looked away from the flower shop, catching the Lieutenant's eye. Unsure of what to say, he looked away. He noticed that she looked back at the ground, a little sad.

"Riza?" Roy asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, sir?" Riza replied, looking up towards him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Havoc gave me these tickets to a play, and-"Her eyes silenced him, and her smile dissolved the words before they could come out of his mouth. When was the last time he saw her smile? This was a rare oddity. He would remember it forever.

"Yes," Riza said. "Of course. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7:30.


End file.
